User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the legendary cards Again
It seems like something wasn't right with the last legendary ranking..... now I updated the list once again, hopefully it's a better ranking 13. Sparky Hate to say it, Yet Sparky is still the Worst legendary Sparky is easily distracted even if she deal area damage, her charge is slow. Sparky’s HP isn’t impressive too as she cost 6 elixir, yet she had less HP than Bowler, Giant, or even Valkyrie, Prince, Hog Rider and Knight. Sparky had amazing damage, which made her reliable on defence, but she can be reset by tons of cards. Lightning, Zap, E-Wiz etc. Sparky can be 1 shotted by rocket, unfortunately, she need a massive HP boost to make her truly a tank She also need a rework otherwise she’ll totally be extinct 12. Ice Wizard WHAT??? He’s still useless??? No, ice wizard, despite his last buff is still outclassed unfortunately by the Electro Wizard badly Ice Wizard has a slowing effect which is very amazing however, giving you more time to react, pretty effective against the Balloon However it comes with his terrible DPS, hurting him a lot. Other than E-Wiz, Ice Golem, Ice Spirit still outshined him. Meaning he still need a buff. Since PEKKA is popular, why don’t we buff his HP so it survives 2 swings, just like the Witch? 11. Lava Hound We need to confirm if the bridge spam is still alive, if it wasn’t, the lava hound will return, but yeah, let’s just see Back in my day, Lava Hound was completely garbage, the buff did nothing,he was considered as the worst legendary........ until the Mega Minion came, Mega Minion was CANCER (Ok, not really, just very OP), and Lava Hound is the best way to tank him. Lava Hound was finally reborn ! Lava Hound evolved from OP to Cancer when Balloon got buffed, the golden age for him rises (Darkest Age for me), he was OP........ until bandit got buffed, and lavaloon was replaced by bridge spam, and Lava Hound falls all the way back to the worst. But now bridge spam was nerfed, will he return? I’m truly grateful if he will return. I HATE lavaloon but love the lava hound itself. 10. Graveyard After haunting the game since Halloween , Graveyard met its final bow after the last balance change, where they buffed I-Wiz and Dark Prince while nerfing it. Graveyard is really tough to use now, poison has fallen for sure, but graveyard can’t keep it up thanks to Ice Golem being popular, Graveyard should get buffed. 9. Princess Princess is definitely powerful on bait decks, wasting opponents log, Princess is very effective with Dart Goblin Princess’s long range and splash lets her burn Minion Horde, a great defensive card. Unfortunately her backfire is her HP, she can’t do too much damage too! But her long range is what make opponents bait down their spell, princess can also be an offensive support, having a big splash radius. Skeleton army will be gone in seconds! Great card overall, but not the best. 8. Inferno Dragon Along with bandit, Inferno Dragon was the 2nd worst legendary, until he got a HP and Retargetting speed buff, Inferno Dragon is a lot better, it even feels like he’s a brand new card! Inferno Dragon synergies well with Bandit and Night Witch. But now Night Witch is nerfed , does that mean Inferno Dragon will be down? NOT AT ALL! Bandit remains powerful, And she had new decks to fit, it means inferno dragon does. Inferno Dragon dominates lavaloon and other beatdown, making him a powerful legendary I love the inferno dragon so much. Want to apologise to him for considering he’s the worst legendary in the game before. 7. Night Witch Believe it or not, I used to be a Night Witch hater, until all changed........ baby dragon became my BFF As he melts her easily, then my hatred to her faded...... then I got her, and man! I LOVED her, but 4 days later she was nerfed. Man, THAT WAS BRUTAL! But she remains powerful, dealing amazing in Golem Baby Dragon beatdown, and she’s an amazing defence, her damage was still terrifying! She’s still good to use, trust me! 6. Lumberjack Alone, Lumberjack isn’t really that threatening , despite having one of the highest DPS, he really lacks HP. But even though he lacks HP, his rage spell when he died is very dangerous , especially with Hog or EBarbs, Lumberjack is also crazy fast, Goblins won’t be able to stop him! Lumberjack is back after the night Witch got nerfed, he isn’t deadly but he’s basically a weaker but faster Mini PEKKA, his low HP allows his rage to drop earlier. Lumberjack can also deal very high damage, so even without supports you should deal with him! Lumberjack is also one of the deadliest and one of the best cards in 2v2, thanks to his rage, for 2v2, he can possibly be in 1st, but 1v1 I think 6th makes sense. Also do you think he created the log on purpose or by accident? 5. Log As usual, you know what I think: Log is overrated. Log is very effective against swarms, Goblin Gang is very popular, so Log should be popular too! Log is also very good against skeleton army, princess, dart gob, charging cards etc. However the worst downside is that it cannot hit air, which is why I think it’s overrated, Zap is ALWAYS better as it zaps minions and bats. Still, Log counters Mega Knight, Which made the Log a very popular and versatile card 4. Mega Knight You definitely don’t want to say he’s OP, cause he isn’t at all. He turned out to be a very versatile defensive card instead of a deadly offensive card, his jump is powerful, great against card that are vulnerable to fireball . But he turns out to be extremely weak against PEKKA, air and inferno . All positive elixir trade against him, that’s why he isn’t too powerful overall On offense at least. Defense he’s an nightmare, good luck getting pass him, his area damage is the best part, overall a very good card, especially on defence. 3. Miner Being my 1st legendary and BFF, I do know a lot his weakness and his strength . Miner is one of the tankiest legendary in the game, he can literally tank everything better than the knight as he can appear anywhere. But because of that, he's weak against mini tanks (etc. Knight, Prince) or any high damage dealers. At least swarms can be zapped. But miner is an amazing counter to the princess, ice wizard and more as his high HP and ability to appear anywhere. From skeletons to lava hound, miner fits in all decks! Definitely much better than Knight and Goblin Barrel Try using him now, he's always good! 2. Bandit Along with Inferno Dragon, bandit was the 2nd worst legendary, until she got buffed and Became OP Bandit's dash can wreck bait decks, not to worry wasting your Log, her dash is powerful enough to 1 shot princess and dart goblin. Her normal damage is really powerful, so always watch out for her Cheap and Powerful counters is the Goblins, she can't 1 shot them, which is a big weakness. Knight can also tank against her But she can dash THROUGH them, she can dash through anything INCLUDING THE LOG! That's why Log isn't the best legendary. Now, I can clearly see that she's better than lumberjack, for 1v1 at least 1. E-Wiz I'm sure you aren't surprised at all, E-Wiz is the best legendary so far. E-Wiz spawn, his high damage and his cheap cost made him super valuable, it all makes him deadly on defence, especially against charge cards. It's also effective against swarms. E-Wiz is a bit fragile , but you can tank for him, hog Rider and balloon stand no chance against him. I highly recommend you to use E-Wiz if you're a Hog Rider / Balloon hater. Just hope opponents don't have Fireball + or lightning. Category:Blog posts